


Barchiedale (Season One)

by barchieisendgame



Series: Barchiedale [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tragedy, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: An alternate version of Riverdale, the main ship is Betty and Archie. I've used some of the original dialogue from each episode, but most of the dialogue is my own.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Barchiedale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. The River's Edge.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own the characters mentioned in this story, and some of the written dialogue is taken from the show in each chapter, I've added scenes and made it my own right from the start.

_“Our story is about a town. A small town. And the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world. Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. And our story begins.”_

On the last day of summer vacation, Betty Cooper exited out of a cab parked right in front of her house, she had just gotten back from a writing internship in New York. As the driver handed her, her suitcase she started up the path to her house. Archie Andrews, who lived next door came barging out of his house as if he was waiting for her return. “Betts!” He called out excitedly and almost ran her over with a tight hug. Betty laughed but accepted his hug, finally feeling at home after being away for 4 weeks. “I’ve missed you, and I have so much to tell you!” Betty pulled away and let herself get a look at her best friend. “Let me go inside and settle in then we’ll meet at-“ Archie chimed in and said, “pops at 7:00?” Betty nodded before walking up the steps to her house and going to open the door. “It’s great to have you home Betty,” Archie said before walking back to his house. Betty smiled then opened her door and went inside.

A couple of hours later Betty Cooper sat at her vanity applying lipstick and mascara, then tightening her signature ponytail. Her good friend Kevin sat on her bed across from her. “Are you excited? Nervous?” Betty turned around with a huge smile. “He told me he had so much to tell me and I hadn’t seen him all summer.” She turned back around to apply blush to her cheeks. “Nerves are acceptable but we agreed on the phone while you were away, it’s time.” Betty sighed looking down. “You like him, he likes you.” Betty turned around again and pointed her make up brush at him. “Well, then why, Kevin hasn’t he ever said or done anything?” She turned back around and continued to apply a light coat of pink blush. “Because Archie is the kind of guy who needs to be told what he wants.” Betty set her make-up aside and tightened her ponytail again. “Well, we’ll see. I mean, it depends..” Kevin who had moved off her bed was stood in front of the window, the window that just so happened to face Archie’s.

Archie walked into his bedroom, he was about to change when his phone went off, it was a text from her. Standing in front of his window he didn’t notice Kevin staring at him. Looking at the text he sighed before setting his phone down on his desk. Taking off his shirt he threw it aside before walking away to his drawers and picking up a new, fresh one. “Oh, my god.” Kevin gasped, Betty stood up and walked over to him. “What?” Both teenagers' eyes widened as they saw Archie walk back over to his window, with his shirt off. “Game changer.” He whispered. Betty tilted her head to check out her best friend. “Archie got hot!” Archie who still hadn’t noticed the two of them watching him had his shirt halfway on before his phone went off again. “He’s got abs now.” Betty gulped biting her lip as she stared at her best friend shirtless. “Six more reasons for you to take that ginger bull by the horns tonight.” Archie looked up from his phone, Betty quickly ducked for cover hiding under the window cill. “Uh- hey Kev?” He laughed finding the boy’s obvious crush on him flattering. Kevin didn’t say anything he just looked away with flushed cheeks. Archie smiled as he noticed his best friend crawling back to her vanity. His breath almost caught in his throat when he realized she was wearing nothing but a pink bra. Quickly returning the smile to his face he laughed out. “Hey, Betts.” Betty stopped crawling and froze. Turning around she sheepishly waved at him her cheeks also flushed. Archie just smiled before putting his shirt on. “See you at pops?” Betty nodded. “Yup. Pops, 7.” Archie took one last shameless look at his best friend in just her bra before leaving his room.

Kevin looked at Betty and started laughing. Betty glared at him. “It’s not funny!” She sighed before sinking down on her bed beside him. “Now everyone is gonna see what I have my entire life.” She sulked. Kevin placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. “Let’s pick out your outfit for your date with Archie!” He stood up clapping his hands. Betty groaned before falling back on her bed with her hands over her face. “It’s not a date!”

“So what was the highlight?” The two long-time friends sat in their usual booth at pops. “Of my internship?” Archie nodded before taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake. “The Toni Morrison book release party I organized, by far.” Archie looked up intrigued. “Toni Morrison came up to me at the end of the night, you know she’s literally my literary hero.” Archie smiled with a nod. “Of course, yes.” Betty smiled before continuing. “She says to me “Don’t rush this time, Betty.” Archie was in a trance, mesmerized by his best friend’s beauty, and her smile. “It goes by so fast at your age.” Betty place her hands together and smiled. “One summer can change everything.” Archie smiled widely. “Wow. That’s so true!” Betty nodded before taking a fry and dipping it in her vanilla shake.

“How was working for your dad?” She swallowed then looked up. “It was pouring concrete. Every day. All-day long.” Betty nodded then looked down. Archie kept his eyes on her though. “To pass time, I would start composing these poems in my head and I’d go home, and write them down.” Betty smiled. “But you don’t like reading poetry.” Archie chuckled, this was true but he’d never written his own before this summer when everything changed. “I turned them into song lyrics, and working on them made me feel like…” he sighed. “What, Arch?” She asked. “It made me feel like I’ve finally broken through to something real.” Betty smiled as she looked at him. “About my life, and what I should be trying to do with it.” Finding herself getting lost in his eyes, she stared at his nose, then at his lips.

“Music!” Jumping a bit, she kept on a huge smile in support and happiness for her best friend. “Amazing!” Archie smiled, seeing her react so betty-like made it that much better. Betty took a sip of her milkshake before asking. “Will you ask Ms. Grundy to tutor you?” Archie froze when she mentioned their music teacher. “Uh- I'm not sure..” He looked down at the table. Betty raised an eyebrow suddenly sensing the change in his energy. She decided not to push it. “What about football? Can you do both?” Archie shrugged. “I’ll try out.” Betty cut in. “Well, have you told your dad?” Archie shook his head. “No, until I’ve got things more figured out, you’re the only person I’m telling, okay?” Betty nodded smiling. “Well, I’d love to hear them sometime!” Archie looked at her, shocked. “Your songs.” She added in. Smiling, he found himself getting lost in her eyes again. “Yeah?” Betty nodded. “Yes.” Archie took a sip of his milkshake. “I’m finishing up a couple of demos tonight.” Betty smiled. “Great.”

Finishing up her milkshake she set it aside. “I’ve been thinking about us, Archie.” Archie’s ears perked up. Did she feel it too? She would know how he felt once she heard his songs. Looking at her he noticed someone walk in through the door, but he was so engrossed with what Betty was saying he didn’t lift up his head to see who it was. “And our friendship…” Archie nodded. “And how it’s time that we take it to the next level…” Archie didn’t know what to say, he was speechless. Betty noticed him, then turned her head and noticed the brunette standing in front of them. Archie who was just frozen in his seat didn’t say anything.

Betty placed her hand on Archie’s wrist. “Arch.” Finally, he snapped out of it. “Huh?” Betty nodded her head toward the brunette standing in front of them. Archie smiled at her politely before taking one of betty’s fries and eating it. Pops came over to the brunette to take her order. “I called in an order for Lodge.” Pops smiled at her getting out his notepad where he had written down her order. “Two burgers? Yeah, almost ready, but you gotta wait.” He disappeared to the back to prepare her order.

The brunette finally turned and greeted Betty and Archie. Her eyes on Archie, she both Betty and him noticed. “Hi.” Archie smiled at her. “Hey.” Standing in place holding onto her expensive-looking bag she kept her eyes on Archie. “How are the onion rings here?” She asked. “So good.” Betty nodded agreeing. “Can we get some onion rings too, please?” The girl called out to Pop. Pop gave her a thumbs up from behind the counter. “Thanks.”

Either not realizing the two teenagers were on a date, or just not caring she kept up a conversation. “My mom and I just moved here, so…” Archie reached out and took another one of betty’s fries. “From where?” He asked with his mouth full. “New York.” Swallowing Archie nodded. “Betty was just in New York for a writer's internship.” He smiled up at his best friend, so proud of her. Veronica nodded. “Do you guys go to Riverdale?” Both teens nodded, Betty swatted Archie’s hand away as he tried to steal another fry from her. “Both of us. Together.” Archie nodded. “We’re sophomores.” He added in finishing up his milkshake. Veronica perked up. “Me too.” Then her mood dramatically changed. “I’m filled with dread.” Archie looked at her. “Why is that?” Veronica kept her eyes on him. “Are you familiar with the works of Truman Capote?” Archie sat there completely clueless about what she was talking about. Betty chuckled at her best friend.

Veronica didn’t even notice how dumbstruck Archie was and continued. “I’m Breakfast at Tiffany’s, but this place is strictly in cold blood.” Archie didn’t understand it but laughed sarcastically anyway, his eyes catching Betty who rolled her eyes. The girl laughed before introducing herself. “Veronica Lodge.” She held her hand out for him to shake. “Archie Andrews and this is my best friend Betty Cooper.” He pointed to her who Veronica hadn’t even acknowledged. Turning her head she remembered the name, Cooper. “Wait, are you?” Betty nodded with a friendly smile. “Supposed to give you your tour tomorrow? Yes.” Veronica looked confused. “I’m your peer mentor.” Archie tried stealing another one of Betty’s fries. Betty just gave in and slid what was left from the fry boat to him. “Do you wanna join us?” Betty asked. Archie then added. “Maybe we can un-fill you with dread.”

Just then Pop came out and handed Veronica her order. “My mom’s waiting for me, but to be continued.” Both Betty and Archie nodded before getting back to their conversation. “What were you saying before? About us…” He started to speak. Betty was about to answer when her phone went off. “Shoot, it’s 9:00.” Archie sighed knowing what that meant, her curfew was 8:30, that was probably Alice calling Betty to yell at her for staying out past curfew. “We better get home.” Betty nodded before standing up. “Bye pop!” The two teens left leaving him to look at their booth, which they didn’t clear off. “Those two kids, I hope I live to see the day they end up together.” he laughed before clearing off their booth.


	2. The River's Edge II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the first episode. Archie and Betty start their first day of sophomore year, she hears his music for the first time and convinces him to let Kevin listen too. Veronica Lodge invites herself with them to the upcoming back-to-school dance. 
> 
> S/N: everything that happened in the original episode (not my version) still happened aside from a few things. Archie never pursued Grundy, and he never let Veronica listen to his music.
> 
> I know I left out a lot from the episode but since this is 'barchiedale' that's to be expected in future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/N: everything that happened in the original episode (not my version) still happened aside from a few things. Archie never pursued Grundy, and he never let Veronica listen to his music.

It was the morning of sophomore year, Archie rolled over to turn off his alarm clock when he looked at the time. “7:00” shooting out of his bed he looked over and noticed Betty’s window was closed. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair before lazily getting out of bed. Rushing down the stairs he almost tripped. “Hey, dad. The first day of school and I’m already late.” He called out to his dad as he got his backpack packed and ready. Fred Andrews came out of the kitchen, with Vegas by his side. “Hey, you stopping by the site later?” Archie had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Dad, it’s my first day.” Fred nodded. “We gotta get you going in the office, so next summer you’re not on the crew.” Archie sighed. “I can’t, I’ve got football tryouts.” He noticed his dad’s face drop. “Or is that not okay?” Fred gave him an assuring smile. “No, no it’s okay.” He started walking back toward the kitchen before turning around to look at his son. “Good luck.” 

Betty stood packing up her backpack, trying to tune out her mother’s voice. All Alice Cooper seemed to care about was pressuring her daughter to be perfect. Not even thinking to see if it was all too much for her. Which it was. When her mother mentioned college Betty interrupted her. “Mom, I’m a sophomore.” Alice stood up and put her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You missed curfew last night.” Betty looked down rolling her eyes. “I was with Archie.” Alice was about to chime in when Betty zipped up her backpack and looked at her. “Yes, who has red hair, but is nothing like Jason Blossom.” She knew while she was tuning her mother out she had to have been talking about her sister, and how ‘Jason Blossom ruined her life’ She hadn’t seen Polly since the end of the school year, and whenever she’d ask her parents where she was they’d refuse to tell her. “Archie is nothing like Jason Blossom.” Alice sighed looking at her knowingly. “Sweetie, all boys are like Jason Blossom.” Betty placed her backpack over her shoulders eager to get out of there. “I love you so much Elizabeth. I just need you to be smart, okay?” Betty sighed, nodding. Alice swept invisible dust off her shirt before handing Betty a prescription bottle. “I refilled your Adderall, seems you forgot to pick up your prescription.” She gave her daughter a disapproving look. Alice left the room, leaving Betty to stare down at the orange bottle wearily. 

Archie was at his locker when his long-time friend Reggie Mantle came up and slapped him on his back. “Andrews, look at you. How was your summer?” He asked, but before Archie could answer he added on. “Tap any cougar ass, finally lock down Cooper?” Archie slammed his locker shut. “Sorry, Reg, that sounds more like your spank bank.” He gave him a nod before turning a corner.

Down the hallway, Betty came out of the attendance office with Veronica Lodge by her side. “So I usually start off my tours with a little history and context.” Veronica trailed along bored. Betty not noticing continued on “Riverdale high first opened its doors in 1941, and-“ Veronica rudely cut in. “And hasn’t been redecorated since, apparently.” The girl looked around in disgust. Betty made a face, trying her best to be as friendly as possible, but couldn’t help but feel offended, Riverdale was her school. Just then Kevin comes walking over. “So what’s the social scene like here? Any nightclubs.” Betty was about to answer when Kevin came walking over putting his arm around her. “A strip club called Ho Zone, and a tragic gay bar called innuendo. Friday nights, football games. Tailgate parties at the Mal-Mart parking lot. He continued on as the three walked down the hallway. “Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what’s at the Bijou. Get there early because we don’t have reserved seating in Riverdale. Sunday nights? Thank god for HBO.” He would have continued on for ages but Betty let out a laugh before introducing the two. “Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller. Veronica’s new here, Kevin is-“ Veronica smiled brightly placing her hands together. “Gay! Thank god, let’s be best friends!” She held her hand out. Kevin looked at it, before smiling as politely as he could at her. “Is it true what they say about your dad?” He asked out of nowhere. Veronica stopped short. “That he’s the devil incarnate? I stand by my father.” She looked at the two, with an icy exterior. “Does everyone here know?” Betty made a face that gave Veronica her answer. “Wonderful, ten minutes in and I’m already The Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High.” Betty and Kevin looked at each other trying to hold in their laughter.

Archie walked out of the music room, right when Betty, Veronica, and Kevin were about to walk down the same hallway. Veronica noticed him immediately. “There’s the hottie you were with last night.” Clearly checking him out she nodded toward Betty. “Is he your boyfriend.” Betty shook her head. “No, we’re just friends.” At the same time, Kevin said. “No, he’s straight.” Veronica clearly liked that answer as she looked at Archie again and raised her eyebrow. “In that case, mind putting in a word? I’ve tried every flavor of a boy but orange.” Betty looked down, Kevin noticing this looked at Veronica. “Actually… to clarify Betty and Archie aren’t dating but they are endgame.” Veronica tried to hide her frown. “You should ask him to the semi-formal, then.” Kevin nodded agreeing with the raven-haired beauty. “She should, but I heard it might be canceled.” Veronica looked at Kevin suspiciously. “Why would it be canceled?” 

“Thank you for the moment of Silence.” Cheryl blossom stood at the podium in the gym as she spoke for her brother Jason. Archie who sat in the crowd became uneasy when Ms. Grundy locked eyes with him. He found himself flashing back to summer when he was on his way home from working at Andrews's construction and she drove past giving him a flirty look. Being naive and having no idea what her intentions were he agreed to get in the car. Thinking back now he really wishes he hadn’t. The truth was he was missing Betty and ever since the fight he had with jughead months before, he was more alone than ever. He took comfort in the attention Ms. Grundy was giving him. He always thought he’d lose his virginity to Betty, but one night during the summer he was seduced by his music teacher, Archie didn’t say no, but he was uncomfortable, and immediately got out of her car and ran home after it happened. He was brought out of his mind when he heard loud clapping and cheers.

After the assembly, Archie tried avoiding Ms. Grundy but she walked up to him blocking his path. “Mr. Andrews.” She started off, ignoring that Archie was clearly uncomfortable. “Sorry, Ms. Grundy I’ve got science.” He quickly told her before running off through the hall only stopping to walk after he was far enough away from her. 

It was lunchtime at river dale high, Archie, Betty, and Kevin were sitting at their usual table. Archie had his laptop out, already having finished his lunch. Betty and Archie are sharing earbuds as she listens to his song. She keeps stealing glances at him which he receives as a good review. Kevin brought the two teens out of their little moment. “Can I hear your song, Archie?” He asked. Archie was about to say no, he really didn’t want anyone but Betty hearing them, not that he didn’t want them to ever hear his music he just wasn’t comfortable yet. Betty looked at Archie, giving him a reassuring look. Sighing, Archie took out his headphones and waited for Kevin’s reaction. He looked over at Betty nervously. Betty just smiled and listened in. Veronica Lodge came walking over, Archie immediately closes his laptop. “Can I join?” She asked. Betty motioned for her to sit across next to Kevin. “Yeah.” She took a bite of her apple. “What are we doing?” The brunette asked. “Listening to one of Archie’s songs,” Kevin answered. Archie looked at Kevin. “It’s rough.” Betty shakes her head. “No, it’s great.” Archie smiles glad Betty liked his song since he wrote it about her. In fact, all of his songs were about her. “May I have a listen?” Veronica asked. Archie was about to tell her no when Cheryl Blossom came walking up. “Sorry, Ronnie. Maybe another time. I gotta go.” He stood up and rushed off.

Later on in the school day, Archie had just got done with football tryouts. He noticed Betty and Veronica walking side by side. Taking off his helmet he ran toward them. “Hey Ladies.” He couldn’t help but stare at Betty in her cheerleading uniform. He knew she wanted to try out but after last year and what happened, he wouldn’t have been surprised if she decided not to this year. “Hey Arch.” Betty smiled. Veronica decided then to ruin the moment. “Betty here has something she wants to ask you about the back-to-school dance.” Betty tensed up. “Go on, Betty. Ask.” Archie looked at Betty intrigued. “I was wondering if you wanted to come…” Archie had a feeling she was going to ask him so he’d thought to save her the trouble. “With both of us.” Veronica chipped in. Archie made a face. “Huh?” Betty looked at Veronica confused. “It’s my first dance at Riverdale it would be totally uncool if I showed up without an escort.” Archie looked at Betty who in turn looked at him. Finally, he shook his head. “No, I’m not really in the headspace for a dance.” Betty frowned. “Oh, that’s okay.” Veronica shook her head. “Totally unacceptable, Archiekins. We need an escort.” She pointed to both her and Betty. Archie cringed at her nickname for him, wanting more than anything to hear Betty call him ‘Arch’ right now. Noticing how down Betty was Archie changed his mind. “Okay. I’ll go.” Betty chirped up with a huge smile. “Really?” Archie nodded. The coach called Archie back. “I gotta go, see you later.” He said bye to the two girls. Once Archie was out of earshot Betty did a little dance, she was so happy to be going to the dance with Archie, even if Veronica was technically his date too. “I have to go dress shopping now.” She panicked, knowing she had nothing to wear. Veronica smirked locking arms with the girl and walked off the track and inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left out a lot from the episode but since this is 'barchiedale' that's to be expected in future chapters. Thanks for reading and chapter three (the last part of the episode) will be up soon. (maybe sooner than you think.)


	3. The River's Edge III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Archie walk home from school together, there's some father/son, mother/daughter interaction in this chapter I think you'll enjoy. It all ends the same as it did in the episode, or does it? Read to find out. I took a lot of original dialogue out of this one and really made it my own. Hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/N: As this is a Betty and Archie fanfiction any and all bh/va interactions will be altered or changed. They will still get together for story reasons but the endgame will be #Barchie.

It’s the end of the school day and Archie is getting ready to go home, taking what he needed out of his locker he closed it to see Ms. Grundy. “Ms. Grundy..” He says uneasily beginning to walk down the hallway with his backpack around his shoulders. “Mr. Andrews, I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with your music?” She asked, clearly coming onto him. Since nobody else was in the hallway they didn’t see the highly inappropriate conversation. Archie fidgeted with the handles of his backpack.

It was as if the gods were listening to his cry for help when Betty came out of the blue and gold, she smiled at Archie and waved to Ms. Grundy. The blonde didn’t even notice the glare the older woman sent her. Archie did though and it made him uncomfortable. “Hey Betts, wanna walk home together?” He asked her. Betty nodded and got what she needed from her locker which was right next to Archie’s.

Ms. Grundy watches as the two teens walk out of the school doors with a scowl on her face.

On their way home the two of them were standing so close together their fingers were brushing. Jumping in excitement Betty brought up the homecoming dance later tonight. Archie’s eyes lit up as he watched how happy his best friend was. He couldn’t help but think back to earlier that day on the track when Veronica invited herself. As if Betty was reading his mind she sighed. “I didn’t know Veronica was gonna make herself a plus one.” Archie looked at her. Betty looked back, wanting to tell him something but she got distracted, by him. Stopping Archie touched her shoulder. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?” He smiled. Betty got lost in his eyes and without even thinking she blurted out what she wanted to say on the track but couldn’t gather up the guts to do. “I want to go to the dance with you.” She said in one run-on sentence. Archie smiled. “I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else.”

He went to move in closer when both of their phones went off. Groaning the redhead pulled away and checked his phone. It was his dad, asking where he was. Betty took out hers and threw her head back with a whine. Archie chuckled. “I’ll see you later?” They were right in front of their houses and they didn’t want to end up grounded and not be able to go to the dance.

Archie walked into his house, he greeted Vegas and set his backpack down. “Dad?” He called out. Fred responded saying he was in the kitchen. Archie walked in and sat down at the table. Fred threw what looked to be a pile of music lyrics on the table. Archie’s eyes widened. “You went through my stuff?” He asked, raising his voice a little. Fred sighed and nodded. “Is this what you’ve been hiding from me?” He asked, his voice completely calm but you could tell he was trying to keep his cool. Archie looked down then nodded. Fred moved to sit across from him. “Why didn’t you just tell me you weren’t interested in working for me?” He asked a bit hurt, he always thought they told each other everything. “What, we don’t talk anymore?” He asked sadly. Archie shrugged. “It’s new, but I really want to pursue it, dad.” Fred could see how passionate Archie was about this. “You know, I had a band in high school called the Fred Heads, my dream was to go on the road but then your grandfather died and left his company to me. “I probably never would have had you if I followed my dream, what I’m trying to say here son is actions have consequences, not always good but not always bad either.” Archie nodded understanding. “If Music is what you want to pursue then follow your dreams son, I would never stand in the way of that.” Archie smiled before hugging his dad. “Thanks, dad and I promise to help you with Andrews Construction every weekend.” Fred smiled. “Well you better go inside, you got a dance to get ready for.” Fred gently patted his son’s back leading him inside.

Betty was dancing around her room, to one of her favorite songs. She spun around abruptly when her mother made herself known. “What on earth are you doing Elizabeth, you should be doing homework, or studying.” Betty sighed, did she not realize they don’t give homework on the first day of school? “I’m getting ready for the back-to-school dance tonight.” She sat down at her vanity and started applying her make up. Alice shook her head and walked up. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea..” She started before taking a tissue and wiping Betty’s face. Betty pulled away. “Why not? Betty sighed out getting up and walking toward her mirror. Alice stood firm. “Who are you going with?” Betty smiled thinking about her best friend. “Archie.” Alice looked uneasy. Betty walked closer to reassure her. “It’s fine mom, I’ll be back for curfew.” Alice pulled Betty into a hug and held on tight. Betty understanding that her mother just didn’t want to lose another daughter, hugged her back. “I’ll be back mom, it’s ok.” Alice sniffed before running her fingers through her daughter’s blonde locks. “How about I do your hair?” She asked wiping a tear.

Archie, Betty, and Veronica walk into the dance together. Neither of them had the heart to tell her they just wanted to be here with each other but luckily Betty talked to Kevin who asked Veronica for a dance. Archie led Betty to the dance floor, pulling her a little closer. “Your hair is down.” He couldn’t help but say. Betty smiled shyly. “You like it?” She asked. Archie nodded with a smile. “You should wear it down more often.”

Archie noticed Grundy across the gym eyeing him, this made him really anxious. “It’s about following your heart right?” Archie listened closely trying to avoid Grundy looking at him. “What does your heart say? Music or Football?” She asked looking into his eyes. Archie stares back. “ _You, my heart says **you**_.” Of course, he doesn’t say that out loud but he thinks it. Archie notices Grundy walking closer and panics. “Betts, would you like some punch?” He asked her. Betty nodded. With a smile and a promise that he’d be right back, he started off further into the gym to meet Grundy who was currently standing by the punch bowl. “Archie.” She said. Hearing her say his name made him feel sick. “Ms. Grundy…” he poured some punch for himself than for Betty. “Listen, Archie... I see you’re close with this blonde-haired- ponytail wearing-“ she started. Archie cut her off. “She’s my best friend.” Ms. Grundy nodded, then leaned in closer. “Stay away from her, you wouldn’t want something happening to her now would you?” She whispered harshly in his ear. Leaving a kiss on his cheek she walked away.

Archie felt faint, grabbing on the table he walked back to Betty who was waiting for him in the middle of the dance floor. Betty immediately picking up on Archie’s change of energy put her hand on his arm. “Hey, are you okay?” She asked. Archie puts his arms around her waist, relieved. “I am now.” He smiled.

After Josie and The Pussy Cat’s performed the dance was about to end, Betty and Archie who were standing with their friends looked at each other, Archie held his hand out leading her to the dance floor for one more dance. “Wanna dance?” He asked. Betty nodded wrapping her arms around his shoulders while he pulled her close with his hands on her waist. “Did that go okay?” Betty asked she must have seen him talking to Ms. Grundy. This made him uncomfortable but he nodded anyway. “Yeah, so I’ll study with Ms. Grundy before school, football practice after school, and working for my dad on the weekends… It’s gonna be nuts.” He chuckled. Betty fixed his tie with a smile. “Nothing you can’t handle, so long you don’t give up your passion.” Archie nodded. “Now that I’m a river vixen, and you’re gonna be on varsity football…” she trails off keeping her eyes on him. Archie listens but can’t help notice Grundy in the back still staring. “I have this fantasy of us as a power couple, or maybe even a couple.” Archie felt his heart both flutter and break at the same time. He’s wanted this for so long, to be with her. But he could never risk her life and Ms. Grundy told him if he didn’t stay away from her… Archie cleared his throat. “Betty.” _I want this too_ , _I really do.._ he wanted to say but couldn’t. “Is that so hard to imagine?” Betty looked to be getting upset. Archie didn’t say anything, he felt like he was gonna pass out so he walked off, leaving Betty there in the middle of the dance floor to find Ms. Grundy looking very interested in what was their conversation.

 _Oh, Betty if only you knew how long I’ve wanted this, I wish I never got caught up with Ms. Grundy, I don’t deserve you_.” He said in his head as he got ready to leave. Veronica came over, seemingly a little tipsy. “Party at Cheryl’s you’re coming.” Before he could say no, she dragged him off. Archie looked behind his shoulder to see Betty right behind him avoiding his stare.

Later in the evening, Cheryl gathered everyone around in her living room at the Pembrooke for a game. “We’re going old school tonight, seven minutes in heaven.” The read head announces to the small group of sophomores. Archie stood leaning against the wall, while Betty and Veronica were sitting next to each other on the couch. “So who wants to tryst in the closet of love first?” Nobody said anything. “My vote is A for Archie.” Archie just shrugged. He really didn’t want to be here but he wasn’t going to leave Betty here alone either. “Alright gather around kids, let’s see who’s riding the ginger stallion tonight.” Spinning the bottle Archie’s eyes landed on both girls. Betty, and Veronica. When the bottle stopped it was clearly on Betty. Cheryl clapped her hands with a mischievous smile. “Well, off you two go.” She shooed them to the closet. Betty was about to object until Archie stood in front of her and held his hand out. Sighing she took it and the two made their way inside the closet.

“Betty..” Archie started but was interrupted. “It’s fine Arch..” She looked down, hoping time would fly fast and their seven minutes would be up in no time. Archie ran his fingers through his hair clearly upset about something. Betty knew this, she could feel it. “Archie, just talk to me, we’ve always been able to tell each other everything.” Archie swallowed down what he wanted to say. “I can’t Betts, not about this.” Betty nodded, then moved to open the door. “Betts, wait..” He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. Betty didn’t say anything she just stood there close to crying. Archie lifted her chin. Without saying anything he just leaned in and rests his forehead against hers, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Betty let out a shaky breath enjoying this small moment.

Suddenly the door swung open with Cheryl standing there, her arms crossed. “Seven minutes is up.” She announced. Betty didn’t say anything she just ran out of the house. “Betty wait!” Archie moves to go after her but is stopped by Reggie. “Well, Andrews did you lay one on her.” He asked. Archie just rolled his eyes and tried to move past him. “Not now Reggie.” He said coldly before leaving the Pembroke in search of his best friend.

Jughead Jones sat in his usual booth at Pops, sipping on his coffee and typing away. _“It was midnight when my old friend, Archie Andrews arrived at the one place in town that was still open. He was looking for the girl next door. Instead, he found me.”_ Archie walked into pops, he was hoping Betty would be here but she wasn’t. Sighing he went to leave when he noticed Jughead. He sat down and put his head in his hands. “I’m terrified I lost my best friend tonight.” Jughead shrugged. “Just talk to her man.” He closed his laptop. Archie shook his head. “It would go a long way.” Jughead looked at him. “Would have gone a long way with me.” Archie didn’t say anything else and just left, desperate to talk to Betty.

It’s close to 1:00 in the morning, Archie is walking up the path to Betty’s house. He hears her door open. “I’m not gonna ask why you pushing me away..” She crosses her arms as if she’s cold. “I’m asking you right now if you love me, Archie? Or even like me?” Her voice cracked which tore Archie apart. “Of course I love you, Betty, I just can’t give you the answer you want right now.” Betty nodded before turning to walk away. Archie reached for her but their hands never touched she had already gone inside. Putting his head down he walked down her steps and toward his house. He took out his phone and sent her a text. He thought about it for second and was about to send it when he got another text. Ms. Grundy. Letting out a shaky sigh he opened it and his eyes widened at what he read. “Good job Archie, now she thinks you don’t feel the same. You look like you need comforting, wanna come over?” Archie swallowed down the bile that wanted so badly to come up, he looked around to see if he could spot her car, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Walking up to his room, knowing his father would be asleep he noticed Vegas sleeping at the foot of his bed. Getting undressed he set his phone on his desk before looking in the window. What he saw broke his heart, Betty was curled up in a ball sobbing on her bed. Archie felt the tears start to fall and got closer, he put his hand on the window and closed his eyes. There sat on his desk was the unsent text that read _“_ I love you Betty, and I want all the things that you want for us just.. not right now.”

_"And so, it wasn't one heart that broke that night, it was two."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next chapter: it's the end of the weekend, Betty and Archie haven't spoken. Archie has reached out but she's ignored him. At school, Archie starts his 'lessons' with Ms. Grundy and starts to become even more uncomfortable around her. Betty forgives Archie and promises they can stay friends but how long will she mean this and how will she react when he sings a song which was very clearly written about her. All that coming up in the fourth chapter and the first part of "Touch Of Evil." Thanks for reading, leave a kudos or even a comment if you'd like!


	4. Touch Of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie wakes up after a nightmare and texts betty but she's still not talking to him. I think y'all will really like what he does to calm himself down. The next day they walk to school together (just like in the original episode) At lunch Archie plays a song which upsets her, he tries to run after her but Ms. Grundy stops him. The chapter ends with the core four at pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Some of the dialogue from the original script for episode 2 is included but most are my words.

It was a Sunday night and Archie was having trouble sleeping. He reached over to grab his phone on the nightstand, then sent Betty a text message, “Can we talk?” He moved his curtain out of the way to greet her at the window. After a few minutes, Betty appeared but she shook her head and pulled down her curtain. Archie frantically tried reaching out to her again, “Please?!” Sighing he threw his phone down on his bed and started pacing around his room. The nightmare he had felt so real. If anything ever happened to Betty he’d never forgive himself.

Close to having a panic attack he walked over and opened his closet. If he couldn’t talk to Betty the next best thing was to look at all of the keepsakes he kept in a box that she either gave to him or reminded him of her. Sliding down the wall he sat there opening the box and taking out one of their favorite records they used to listen to. Betty calmed him down, just thinking about her made it a little better but he still missed her terribly. With a tear falling down his cheek he took out the plastic heart ring he used to propose to her within 2nd grade. “ _Oh little Archie, we’re too young, ask me when we’re 18 and I’ll say yes_.” those were her words. Archie sniffled and laughed as he thought back to that moment which was seared into his brain along with so many more unforgettable memories with his best friend. The next thing he took out of the box was the paper which he got an A+ on all thanks to Betty. He ran his thumb over the crinkled page remembering how excited he was to get home to show his parents, he didn’t even think about it getting all wrinkled when he shoved it in his backpack. Betty is everything to him, she isn't only his very best friend but his anchor. The one person who makes him want to be a better version of himself. Sighing he closed the box and set it back up for safekeeping.

The next morning Betty sat at her vanity getting ready for school. She hadn’t spoken to Archie all weekend. They’d never gone too long without talking to each other so it’s been hard but he needs to know how hurt she is. All their lives they told each other everything, and the fact that he can’t tell her what’s bothering him? Killed her. Alice made herself known not bothering to knock on her daughter's door. “Good morning sweetheart.” She sat down on her bed with a smile. Betty turned around to look at her mom. “You know what I love most about you?” She started to say. “It’s that you always want to see the good in people.” Betty raised an eyebrow wondering where she was going with this. “Even people like Archie Andrews…” Betty rolled her eyes. Here we go again she thought. Ever since they’ve gotten older Alice has had nothing but bad things to say about her best friend. “He hurt you this weekend, and you saw his true colors, didn’t you?” Betty nodded. “I did, I definitely did.” She spoke, although on the inside she was cursing out her mother. Alice smiled brightly taking her hand. “So no backsliding, and no-“ Betty butted in with the fakest of smiles. “No Archie.” She confirmed.

Archie was just about to leave for school when he heard the doorbell ring. Confused on who it was so early in the morning he opens it to the girl next door, Betty Cooper, his best friend he thought he’d lost over the weekend. She stood there in a pink sweater and her usual ponytail, with a small smile on her face. Archie can’t help but daze off for a second as he stared at her. “Walk me to school?” She asked.

Betty and Archie walked beside each other as they made their way off to school. “I needed time to process…” she started, Archie nodded turning to look at her. “My mom says I should never speak to you again.” Archie’s eyes widen. Betty shook her head. “But I.. you know even though you don’t like me like that-“ Archie wanted to interrupt her and say he does but that would be selfish of him, as long as Ms. Grundy was in the picture Betty was in danger. “I still want us to be friends… Best Friends!” Archie smiled, happy and relieved things were back to normal. “You do?” Betty nodded moving a little closer to him. “Yeah, I mean I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t hurt..” She looked down. Archie stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry Betty..” Betty looks up and gives him a half-smile. “Don’t tell my mom that we’re friends again, ok?” She asked before walking ahead as they were just about to reach school.

Later in the school day Archie, Betty, Kevin, and Veronica sit at their lunch table. “Archie, any new material you want to try out for a very forgiving audience?” Veronica asked. Shaking his head he went to tell her no when Betty spoke up. “I’d love to hear it.” How could he say no to her sweet voice, he could never say no to her, the only reason why he did was to protect her from their crazy teacher who was obsessed with him. “I’m still working on the lyrics so…” Betty nodded. “Okay.” Clearing his throat he started strumming his guitar, looking up at Betty for a second before looking down at the chords. “ _Come on, turn the radio on, and honey, we can dance, dance._ ” Betty kept her eyes on Archie as she listened, tears filling her eyes. She tried to put on a brave smile but it was hard. “ _For the rest of the night, I’m not ready.._ ” He continued looking up at Betty again and noticing her crying. “Betty, you okay?” He put his guitar down. Betty shook her head as the tears fell. “No, I’m not... I-I want to be, I thought I could be but it’s too much, too fast Archie.” Standing up she started to leave. “Betty, wait!” Archie ran after her, once he got close he gently touched her back. “Come on, listen to me.” Betty shook her head. “No. When- when I think, Archie of where I feel the safest and most myself…I think of us, in a booth at pops.” Archie moves closer. “Me too.” Sniffling she looked down. “I thought I could pretend this weekend didn’t happen, but just like you said I can’t give you the answer you want right now, that’s what you said to me.” She looked at Archie. _Right now_ , _Betty. That doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same about you_. He wanted to say but knew he couldn’t especially when he notices Ms. Grundy. Walking up to them.

Archie watched sadly as Betty ran off. “Mr. Andrews, you missed practice this morning.” She informed him, looking at him in a way that made him really uncomfortable. “Sorry Ms. Grundy, I was late for school.” He lied. The older woman laughed. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again, ok?” She touches his chest, which makes him freeze. Thankfully the bell rang and all the students start making their way back into the school building, Ms. Grundy walks off so people wouldn’t get suspicious. Archie just stood there, relieved she was gone.

It was Monday night, Archie was getting ready for the homecoming game. Betty, who joined the vixens with Veronica stood on the sidelines waiting for the footballers to run out. “Andrews, you run out first.” Archie nodded before getting in position. Running out he noticed Betty in her uniform, he quickly turned his head to focus and blocked her out for the entire game. Once the game was over and he was running to get some water, Betty came up to him. “Oh my god, Arch.” She placed her hand on his face. “Your eye.” Archie leaned into her touch for a few seconds before remembering, he had to keep her safe, even if that meant pulling away from her when it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. he flinched away to make it seem like it made him uncomfortable. This hurt Betty so she walked away with a sad smile. Once Betty was out of earshot he threw his helmet down in anger and frustration.

Betty and Veronica sit at pops, it’s a few hours after the game and the girls agreed to meet up. Betty had ordered her traditional vanilla milkshake while Veronica got chocolate. they made a toast to their newfound friendship. Hearing the bell go off, Betty turned her head. There at the entrance was Archie and Jughead, Betty smiled at Archie before waving them both over. “Wanna join us?” She asked them before scooting over to make room for Archie.

Sliding in next to Betty, Archie put his arm around the back of the booth. Jughead sat next to Veronica and introduced himself. The four of them sat in which would become their booth for what felt like hours, laughing, and sharing stories. Right outside pops was a woman in a parked car wearing a floppy hat and black sunglasses as a disguise. Her eyes landed on Archie, then noticed him laughing and smiling at the blonde beside him. Lifting her sunglasses to get a better look she scowled at the sight. Archie turns to look out the window and spots her. His face turns white as he locks eyes with the cause of his nightmares, Ms. Grundy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Again, I'll try to update as much as I can. Expect chapter 5 within the next few days. Leave a kudos or a comment if you want, I appreciate any feedback.


	5. The Last Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts off with Betty writing in her Diary. Jughead who had witnessed Archie and Ms. Grundy together told Betty about it and she wasn't happy. She does everything in her power to save Archie. Their close friendship shines through so far the most at this point. And you can really tell how much they love each other. After this chapter, there will be no more Grundy. She will be mentioned for storyline purposes but that's it. Please be advised this chapter does include student/teacher inappropriate interaction and may make some of you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is probably the most different from the last 4, I leave out a lot of scenes. So just be aware of that while you're reading.

_"Dear Diary, Jughead told me that he saw Archie and Ms. Grundy together yesterday after the last bell, I don't want to believe it's true, Not Archie. Not my Archie. I am going to get to the bottom of it no matter what it takes."_

Archie is walking back into his room after a shower when he notices Betty laying on her bed writing in her diary. As if she knew he was staring Betty looked up with a small smile. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed he had only just a towel on. Archie lifted up his hand and waved at her, mouthing "good morning." Betty closed her diary, placing it safely under her pillow before getting up and walking closer to the window. Archie took out his phone and sent a text. "Walk 2 school 2gether?" Betty responded then shook her head. "I have something I got 2 do, see u later." She gave him one more smile before making her way downstairs.

Later on in the day at around 5:30, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, and Kevin were all sitting at pops. Betty kept looking toward the entrance hoping Archie would show up. She knew he had football practice which didn't end until 4:00, plus showering after which took a bit more time. Sighing she sipped on her milkshake. Once the bell rang signaling someone entering her head popped up, relieved to see Archie but anxious at the same time. "I'll be right back." She announced to the three of her friends and walked over to Archie who was beside Fred and Ms.Grundy. "Hey Mr. Andrews, Ms. Grundy." She greeted them. "Hey, Arch. Got a sec?" she asked her hands in her pockets as she stood in place. "Sure, talk to you later?" Betty shook her head before gently grabbing his arm. "No actually, now. Just school stuff, outside?" Archie didn't say anything and just followed her.

"Archie, as your best friend, is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked with her arms crossed. Archie shook his head confusingly. "I don't think so?" Archie could see out of his peripheral vision Ms. Grundy, which made him nervous. Betty sighed looking down. "There's nothing going on between you and Ms. Grundy?" She asked, looking him in the eyes knowing she'd be able to tell if he wasn't telling the truth. Archie averted his gaze to the ground which was answer enough. "Arch.." Betty really wanted to nip this in the bud and find out that it wasn't at all true but she knew her best friend, probably better than anyone. It was written all over his face. Archie was shaking his head, trying to downplay the situation. "It's not what you're thinking." He started. Betty cut in and stood firm. "So, it's platonic?" Archie knew he couldn't lie to her so he shook his head. "Okay, maybe it's kind of what you're thinking..." Betty shook her head. "Archie, are you and Ms. Grundy together?" she asked with gritted teeth honestly sick about this whole thing. Archie didn't respond, he just stood there. "like, romantically?" her stomach flipped just thinking about it. Archie shrugged before looking down. "Oh, my god." covering her mouth with her hand. Trying to come to terms with what he was saying Betty took a deep breath.

"You and Ms. Grundy are having an affair." She spoke out, confirming it for herself. Archie sighed, he didn't think of it as an affair more like a one-time-mistake. He was lonely during the summer and let Ms. Grundy seduce him. Now he wasn't comfortable being around her but the last thing he wanted to be looked at as is a victim. So if he had to say they were together, he would. "We're together, okay? I know that sounds bad..." Betty scoffed. "It sounds like jail time, illegal!" she used her hands for emphasis. "Betty, don't go there." He warned her. Betty walked closer and poked his chest. "Oh, I'm already there!" Archie looked down at her and their close proximity. "Betts, please." He pleaded with her. Betty noticed the look in his eyes, she'd seen it before. Fear. She was about to say something when her mother pulled up. "We'll talk about this later, Arch." she gave him a sad look before disappearing into her mother's vehicle.

Later that night Betty had come up with a plan, she'd interview Ms. Grundy for the school newspaper, finding out any and everything she possibly could about her. Hearing her phone buzz, she picked it up. "Come 2 the window." It was from Archie. Sighing, she complied. Once the two of them were in front of their windows Archie spoke. "Betty whatever it is you're thinking about doing, promise me you won't?" he pleaded with her. Betty looked at him with a straight face. "I promise." she made sure he thought she was sincere. Archie wasn't as good at reading people as she was. Still unsure if he believed her Archie pushed it a bit more. "Betts, please." he once again pleaded his case. Sighing, she nodded but kept her fingers crossed behind her back. "Goodnight." Archie shut his window and curtains, leaving Betty there to think about her next move.

The following morning Betty sat across from Ms. Grundy. "Thank you for taking the time Ms. Grundy." She took out a notepad and pen before crossing her legs. "The blue and gold are doing a series of articles spotlighting teachers, and you're first." She began. The look the older woman was giving her made her uncomfortable, clearing her throat she started to write. "Uh, you joined the facility last year. Where did you move to Riverdale from?" Ms. Grundy kept a straight face, almost as if she didn't have any emotions at all. "Here and there, mostly on the road." Betty nodded writing down "flighty, doesn't stay in one place for long." "But, you've taught at other schools?" Ms. Grundy nodded. "Of course." Ms. Grundy stared Betty down, her eyes moved to the notepad trying to peek at what she was writing. Moving on with the interview and or set up as she likes to call it she asked her next question. "You're working with Archie Andrews on an independent study, aren't you?" Ms. Grundy nodded, eyes cold. "Have you ever done that sort of thing before?" She asked, avoiding the older woman's death glares. "Yes, last year." she shifted in her seat. "With Jason Blossom." Betty froze. She could have sworn she'd seen Ms. Grundy smirk at her. "What did you think of Jason, pretty cute right?" she egged the woman on. Ms. Grundy shook her head. "I don't think of my students that way." Betty laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure you don't." Ms. Grundy looked at her. "Now, what is that supposed to mean?" she asked the woman stood up and walked to stand in front of the younger blonde. "I think you know exactly what it means." Betty stood her ground. Ms. Grundy got even closer. "I think I've answered enough questions, Ms. Cooper, if I were you I'd leave my classroom immediately, it's in your best interest." she spat out before walking toward the door and opening it. Betty collected her things and left, but not before giving Ms. Grundy the coldest of glares.

"You did what?!" Archie shouted, later on in the day at lunch. Betty sighed knowing he'd react like this. "There is something off about her Arch." Archie shook his head. "Unbelievable, you don't listen do you?" Betty glared at him. "When it comes to my best friend's life, I'd do whatever I can to protect him." She kept her eyes on Archie. Softening he licked his lips. "I really wish you hadn't done that Betty." Betty sighs, before reaching her hand out and trying to take his. "I'm sorry Arch, I love you too much to watch this woman use you." Archie didn't know what to say, so he just took his hand back stood up, and walked away.

Archie is at his locker getting ready to walk home when Ms. Grundy pulled him into her classroom. Luckily mostly everyone was gone for the day so they didn't see her do so. "Mr. Andrews." She didn't sound happy. "Look Ms. Grundy I'm sorry about Betty, but please don't hurt her." He begged. The older woman laughed. "Oh Archie, you are so gullible, I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to end her." By the way, she sounded Archie believed every word. "I-I will do whatever you want, just leave Betty alone." He spat out. Ms. Grundy smirked. "I can think of one thing." Archie sighed. "Do you have a condom?" Shaking his head he turned to look out the door making sure nobody was watching. "That's ok, I do." Going over to her desk she took out the condom. "We haven't done anything since that night in my car Archie." She was breathing heavily as she kissed up and down his neck. "I've missed you." Archie was trying so hard not to react, his jaw was clenched and all he could think about was Betty. He wishes this were her. He wishes that he'd lost his virginity to his best friend, not his music teacher.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Veronica shrieked as she stood beside Betty who was pick locking Ms. Grundy's car. "Hurry up, before we get caught!" Betty shushed her, taking out a bobby-pin she unlocked the car, easily. Veronica just rolled her eyes and stood guard as Betty looked around in the glovebox. "Oh my god." Betty took out a gun, her eyes widening as she looked at Veronica. Veronica who was looking in another department in the car had a picture in her hands, it was of Betty and Archie, except Betty's face looked to be burnt off. "That's not all." she handed the picture to Betty. "This bitch is going down." She closed the glove box and kept the evidence.

After calling Archie to meet her outside of his house once again, he did not look happy. "Please tell me you didn't do anything else Betty!" he yelled in a whisper. Veronica just stood on the sidelines watching. Betty took the gun out of her pocket and showed Archie. "Where did you get that?!" He asked frozen in place. His eyes widened. "In Grundy's car, along with this." she took the picture out and showed him that too. Archie felt his heart drop, even after he did what she wanted the crazy bitch still had a plan to hurt Betty. "I-I need to get inside before my dad asks questions." the truth was, he needed to go inside to throw up. Betty placed her hand on Archie's arm. "Arch..." her voice cracked. "I called Smithers to pick me up," Veronica told them as his car arrived. She looked on concerned. "I can stay..." she started to say but both Betty and Archie shook their heads. "It's okay Ronnie." Archie choked out. Betty nodded agreeing with him. Veronica nodded before getting into the car. "See you at school tomorrow?" She asked. Archie tried to swallow down the vomit that was slowly making its way up but was unsuccessful. "I gotta go!" He ran into the house. Betty looked at Veronica, tears in her eyes. "Yeah, V." She let a tear fall as she walked up to her house, hoping to god nobody was up and waiting on her.

Once Betty was in her room she turned on her side lamp, reaching under her pillow she grabbed her diary. Opening it up she started writing. " _Dear Diary, love makes you do crazy things..."_ Archie who had just come out of the bathroom sees her still awake. He shoots her a text. "I'm sorry." That was all it said before he shut off his light and went to sleep. Betty started to cry, her tears falling on the pages she was writing on.

The next morning before school Archie tried to get his dad to let him stay home. Unfortunately to no prevail. He was outside when Betty's door opened. Popping out, looking like she hasn't slept she walked up to him. "Hi.." she quietly makes her presence known. Archie just looks at her, ashamed of himself. He knows that he hurt her. "Betty..." He started to say but was cut off. "Don't Archie. It's okay." she reached out and took his hand. "Whatever you wanna do, I'll support you." Archie wanted to cry. "I don't know what to do..." his voice cracked. "I fucked up Betts.. bad..." Betty walked into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. "We'll get through this Arch, together." she was determined to stand by him, no matter what happens. Archie kissed the top of her head and just held her close. The two best friends stayed like that for about five minutes before setting off to school.

At the end of the day Betty was walking home, she was just about to open the door when it swung open revealing a furious Alice. "What the hell is this Elizabeth?!" She held the now unloaded gun in front of her daughter. Betty's eyes widened in fear. "Tell me what the hell is going on right now!" She demanded. Betty sighed. _Please don't hate me, Archie._

"I think you should leave town," Archie tried to reject Ms. Grundy's advances. "We can't keep doing this, it's wrong." he tried to stand strong but she was adamant. "Don't worry Archie, everything is gonna be okay." Archie backed away trying to distance himself but she kept walking toward him. "Stop walking away from me _Arch_." He visibly looked sick as she called him the nickname that only one person has ever used. Betty. "Don't call me that." He snapped. Ms. Grundy got angry. "Why because of your precious betty?!" Archie took the picture Betty had given him out of his pocket. "What the hell is this?!" Ms. Grundy didn't say anything, there was no present emotion on her face at all. "You told me you'd leave her alone if I did what you-" He was cut off. "You are so gullible Archie, she is trying to get in-between us." Resting her hands on his chest she brought them up to play with his hair. Archie just stood there. "Where did you get that?" She demanded to know. "It doesn't matter, this is over Geraldine." He used her real name.

The older woman went to grab him again when the doors barged open. "I think you mean Jennifer Gibson." Alice cut him off walking in with Betty and Fred behind her. Betty looked guilty, while Fred just looked confused. "Geraldine Grundy has been dead for years." Alice finished. "You are an imposter who sicks herself on teenage boys, first Jason Blossom now Archie," Betty spoke up, her voice cracking. Fred shook his head not wanting to believe any of this. "Dad.." Archie's tried to explain. "I don't want to hear it son." He looked so ashamed, and this made Archie feel even worse. He looked up at Betty who locked eyes with him. "I'm sorry." she mouthed as tears fell down her face. Archie just looked at her not knowing what to do or say at this point.

Alice pointed at Archie and looked at her daughter. "I want you to see what kind of person Archie truly is." Fred finally spoke up. "Wait a minute, that's what this is about? Your crazy grudge against my teenage son?." Fred shook his head, not being able to stomach this any longer. "Alright we're done here, lets go." Archie moved to stand beside his dad. "We are far from done here!" Alice went to get her phone out of her purse. "Stop, stop, stop, please!" He pleaded. "You're right, Mrs. Cooper. You're right. I'm selfish." He started, trying to avoid Betty looking at him sad because he didn't think he could take it. "And, I'm stupid, and, I don't deserve to be your daughter's friend." Alice stood with her arms crossed, not budging. "I need to do what's right and tell Sheriff Keller, she needs to be fired and have her teaching license taken away!" Archie didn't say anything he just looked at his dad.

"I swear to god-" Betty walked up to her mother. "If you publish one word of this, I will tell everyone that I broke into Ms. Grundy's car." Alice looked at her daughter, stunned. "That I robbed her and made up the story of their affair." Archie couldn't let her do this. He went to intervene when Fred stopped him. "If you want to ruin Archie's life, then you'll have to ruin mine too." She spat out. "You wouldn't dare." Alice challenged closing in on her daughter. "Watch me."

Archie had enough. "She'll quit! she'll leave town, nobody will ever have to know what happened." He tried to bargain. Alice didn't like it but refused to lose another daughter. "Fine, I won't say anything if she leaves town." She turned to Jennifer Gibson, formally known as Ms. Grundy. "You need to leave town tonight, and never show your face here again." Then she turned back to her daughter. "There's one more condition." Fred rolled his eyes, just wanting to get his son out of here. "You are to stay away from Archie, you will have no contact with him from this moment on." Betty shook her head. "I will never stop being Archie's friend mom, ever!" she made that clear.

"If you keep us apart you will lose another daughter, do you want that?" Alice froze. "Exactly." Archie looked at Betty, he didn't deserve her. And After this? He never would.

Even later that night Archie sat at his desk, reading over the text he was about to send Betty. Betty was standing at her window sending him a text herself. "I'm sorry." It read. Archie just looked at her and shook his head before answering. "U have nothing 2 be sorry 4." it read. Betty smiled and held her phone to her chest. With one last loving look, she turned away from the window and went to bed. Archie had started to text something else but didn't send it, he sadly sets his phone down and goes to bed.

_"I'm sorry the truth is I do love you, I just don't deserve you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it's all over the place. If you want please leave a kudos and or comment. (or both) I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism but keep in mind that I have a learning disability so be kind about it. The next chapter shall be up within the next few days!


	6. Heart Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter kicks off with archie and betty looking out their windows at each other. This one is mostly in Archie's POV. Sorry it's short but the shorter the better because then I'll update more frequently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, sorry about that. Expect a lot of chapters to be short from here on out. I'll try to update more frequently.

It was late at night in river dale, Betty was getting ready for bed when she saw the boy next door, her best friend punching away at the bag in his room, he was covered in sweat, dressed in only his boxer shorts. Betty finds herself looking at him, she can’t help but bite her lip as she checks him out from head to toe. 

Archie noticed Betty in her window, she was wearing her usual night clothes with her hair down. His eyes trail down her body, shamelessly checking her out. The two of them lock eyes and just stay in the moment before walking away without saying anything. 

The next day at school during lunch, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Kevin, and Veronica are sat on the bleachers together. Archie was talking about how Coach Clayton wanted him to be captain, he cringed as Veronica brought up Ms. Grundy but turned his head as Betty caught his attention. “Are you maybe throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings?” She asks, although she already knows the truth. 

Nobody knew Archie better than Betty and vice versa. “I’m not avoiding anything, Betty. I’m trying to get my life back on track.” He sighed, wondering if that was at all possible after everything that’s happened. Betty nodded, understanding. “Just promise me you won’t give up on your dreams because of what happened.” She reached out and put her hand on his comfortingly. “I promise.” He ran his thumb over the top of her hand. 

“You should continue to pursue music, arch- just because Ms. Grundy is gone doesn’t mean-“ Archie nodded. “I know, but maybe it’s good if I just focus on football, for now, do one thing at a time?” 

Betty gave him a look. “You should talk to Josie, maybe you can sing with her and the pussycats at the variety show coming up soon.” Archie thought about it. “Yeah, maybe.” He smiled, finding himself getting lost in her eyes. Betty smiled back. 

Later that same day, after school Betty was hanging out in Archie’s room, she’d just got done helping him with his homework. Archie was currently seated on his bed, guitar in his lap. Betty was curious to hear what it was he’d been working on. “Hey Arch?” She asked, moving to sit on the end of his bed. “Yeah?” Betty pointed to his guitar. “Can you play me something?” She asked with a soft smile. 

Archie was nervous, this would be the first time he plays live in front of Betty. She’d heard a little bit of the songs he recorded on his computer, but this was different. “Sure.” Clearing his throat he began strumming his guitar. 

“Every moment we’re together is a moment I remember, I’ll take the good, the bad, the better, and the smell of your favorite sweater.” He sang eyes on the chords. Betty listened, her heart racing, she hadn’t even realized that she’d moved closer to him. Leaning forward so they were just inches apart. “Arch.” Archie looked at her, lost in her eyes. 

The two of them started to lean in when Fred walked in. “Oh! Sorry, I’ll leave you two to it.” He walked out. 

Betty just about jumped back. “Uh- I gotta go.” She quickly composed herself before running out. Archie set his guitar aside and stood up to go after her. “Betts, wait.” Fred who had been listening behind the door walked in with his arms crossed. “So you and Betty are…” Archie groaned sitting back down on his then falling back with his hands over his face. 

The next day at school, Archie had just got done with football practice, he sat on the bench trying to apply an ace bandage to his knuckles. Reggie had started a fight with him which resulted in Archie punching Reggie. The fight was broken up by their fellow bulldogs before Coach Clayton could see it so neither boys faced any consequences. 

Betty found herself staring across the field as she walks out of the girl's locker room. Cheerleading practice had just ended and she was about to walk home. Seeing Archie sitting on the bench she walked down to the football field. “Hey.” She spoke up. When she saw he was hurt her eyes winded. “Oh my god, Arch.” She sat down and took his hand to inspect it. Archie grimaced a bit, his knuckles were still raw and sore. “What happened?” Betty began to wrap the bandage around his hand. Archie doesn’t answer her he just stares. Betty notices his eyes on her and looks at him. “Does it hurt?” She asks. 

Archie nods. “Yeah.” His voice cracks. “It does.” Betty looked down. “You should put some ice on it.” She finished wrapping it. Archie gently pulled his hand away, already feeling the loss of contact, missing it. “Probably.” Betty was about to say something when Coach Clayton interrupted them reminding both that school hours were over and they couldn’t be on the field. 

What were it and adults interrupting them, frustrated Archie ran his other hand through his hair as he sat on his bed, guitar in his lap. He was beginning to think maybe it was a sign, he knew that he didn’t deserve Betty, but that doesn’t make him want her any less. When she asked him earlier if it hurt. He replied with yes, but not because of his hand, but because he couldn’t be with her. Not after everything he’d done, how he’d hurt her. Even if they’d never get to be together, Archie Andrews would always love Betty Cooper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudos. Or both. Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	7. Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Archie and Betty's almost kiss, confused and stressed Betty wraps herself up in the blue and gold, getting closer to jughead and pulling apart from Archie. Archie notices how close his two best friends are becoming and shows obvious signs (to anyone but betty, who is oblivious about it all) of being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the muse or the energy to write since I've been sick so I'm sorry that this chapter is all over the place.

It was lunchtime at Riverdale High, Betty, Archie, Jughead, Veronica, and Kevin were all sitting around their usual outside table. It'd been a couple of days since Archie and Betty's almost kiss, and the redhead had started to notice just how close his two best friends were getting. Usually, Betty would be beside Archie but today she was next to Jughead, Archie didn't like this. He tried to pay attention to whatever Veronica was saying, nodding as if letting her know he was listening even though he was distracted.

Betty still hadn't told Archie about seeing her sister, ever since their close moment a few days ago she's avoided him every chance she gets. To help her get over her feelings for Archie she threw herself into the blue and gold, even asking Jughead to join. Now she spent almost all her time with Jughead and the two have gotten close.

Archie turned to look at his friends with a nervous smile. "So, I'm performing at the variety show this Friday." his eyes met Betty's from across the table. "That's great Arch!" Archie wanted to add in that he'd hoped she'll be there but Jughead cut in. "We'd better get going Bett's if we want to get a head start on our next issue." Betty nodded. Archie's eyes landed on Jugheads. "Since when did you call her that?" His tone coming off as annoyed. Jughead just stared at him before standing up and waiting for Betty to join him. Archie looked at her. "I'll see you around?" she spoke softly before leaving with Jughead. Once the two were gone Archie looked down. Kevin who had picked up on it smirked to himself before going back to his conversation with Veronica.

The new few days Archie had been trying to get Betty's attention but she'd just nicely brush him off, her curtains still shut tightly. He was practicing his song for the show when he noticed Jughead climbing up Betty's window. Setting his guitar aside he stood up and walked over. He thought he was the only one that climbed her window? Frustrated he pulled his curtains shut so he didn't have to see it. The next day at school Archie ran up to Betty in the hallway right before their next class. "Betts!" he called out. Betty gave her best smile, trying to hide all that was going on with her, she was really worried about Polly. Archie immediately knew something was off and placed his hand on her arm comfortingly. "What's wrong?" Betty shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. Archie sighed before gently leading her to the blue and gold so they could get some privacy to talk.

Once inside he shut the door. "Arch..." she started to protest but was cut off when he pulled her into his arms. Not being able to help it a tear fell down her face as she just stood there. "Talk to me." he just about begged as he rubbed her back. "It's Polly..." Betty started to say. The door opened and in walked Jughead. Betty pulled away from Archie as soon as she saw him. "Can you give us a few minutes Jug?" he asked, about to lose his patience. What was going on between these two he thought? "Actually.." he started to say before the bell rang for their next class. Betty looked up at Archie apologetically before letting Jughead walk her to her next class.

It was the night of the variety show and Archie was a nervous wreck. This would be the first time he'd ever performed in front of anyone besides Betty. He kept looking around for her but she was nowhere to be found. Betty who had skipped school that same day with Jughead knew how important it was to him so she tried to make it back to the school in time but it had started raining and people were in a frenzy wanting to get home before the storm started. When it was his turn to go on Archie shakingly made his way to the stage. He noticed his dad in the crowd which calmed him down a little bit but still no sign of Betty. Starting to strum his guitar then felt himself freeze up, he was just about to run off stage when the doors busted open and in ran Betty, with Jughead right beside her. Once he saw her face he started to calm down, then began.

After his performance was over he looked up hoping to see Betty again but she wasn't there. Had he imagined her there standing right in front of him? All he knew that without seeing her he would have never been able to perform. Betty was his muse, one look at her and he felt calm, and like he could do anything as long as she was there with him. She made him want to be the best version of himself, but what she or anyone else probably doesn't know is the best part about Archie Andrews is Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, again sorry for how short it is, I'll try to make the next one longer. Only three more chapters left in this part! Please leave a comment or a kudos (or both) if you want. Look out for the next chapter very soon!


	8. In A Lonely Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green-eyed monster hits Archie and hits him hard in this one. Archie knew something was going on between Betty and Jughead but he is not ready to find out everything. In this chapter, Archie desperately tries to be there for Betty feeling her slipping away and into Jughead's arms, when the gang goes out searching for Polly after she escapes the sisters of quiet mercy and Betty and Archie are left alone, what will happen? Will he confess that he's jealous, how will Betty react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with angsty jealousy and longing from Archie's POV. I think you guys will really like it! So sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much inspiration to write lately. I made sure this chapter was longer than the last just in case there is another long wait ahead!

Archie had arrived at school early for football practice since they had a game coming up. He didn’t expect to see Jughead walk out of the locker room with wet hair and. Towel on his shoulder. They were walking to class when Jughead stopped. “Look, don’t tell anyone about this, ok? Especially not Betty.” Archie’s eyebrows lifted, why would he signal out Betty like that? “Betty? She’s not gonna care. If anyone’s gonna be a snob about it It’ll be Veronica he chuckled lightly to try and lighten the mood. Without another word spoken between the two, they both went off to class. 

During lunchtime the usual four being Archie, Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Kevin sat around the student lounge, Betty was distressed about Polly having recently seen her after months with no contact. Archie could tell just by looking at her how worried she was for her sister, he was too. When he saw Jughead put his arm around Betty he immediately tensed up, what the hell? He thought. Something was going on between his two best friends and whatever it was he didn’t like it- at all. 

“Jug, wait up!” Archie ran up to him determined to find out what was going on between him and Betty. “What’s up?” “What was that just then? Are you and Betty-“ he couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. Jughead shrugged. “We might have had a moment.” Archie felt his heart drop. A moment? “A moment? What kind of moment?” To any wandering eye, it was clear that Archie was not taking this well, the longer jughead refused to answer his question the more worked up and angry Archie became. “What do you mean a moment?” He asked his voice tense. “We kissed.” He simply said as if it was no big deal. The last bell of the day rang just as students started filling the hallways to leave. Archie just stood there, completely still. 

Betty who had just come from her last class walked up to the two of them, Jughead leaned in and kissed her cheek, sending another sharp pain through Archie’s heart as he witnessed her smile at him. “Arch?” She looked at him, immediately knowing something was wrong. Betty knew him too well. “I’ll see you guys around.” He made a bee-line toward the door dodging Reggie and the team, he had to get out of there and fast. 

Half the time was out looking for Polly who had escaped the sisters of quiet mercy, Archie was trailing behind Betty and Jughead who were holding hands as they walked the trail. When Jughead got a call and had to leave he knew this was his chance. “Hey, uh- I’m sorry about your sister and that I haven’t really been there to help you through it.” Hands in his jeans pocket he turned his head to look at her. Betty looked back at him with a sweet smile. “It’s okay arch, you’re here now.” Archie nodded. It seemed that the majority of the group they started with had moved along leaving Betty and Archie behind to talk. It was nice to have this moment, just them. He didn’t even want to think about how it’s going to change now that she’s dating Jughead. 

“Look-“ he started before he was cut off by a gasp, Betty stepped over a fallen tree branch and was just about to fall when Archie reached out and caught her before she could. “I gotcha.” Archie was usually the clumsy one that branch must have come out of nowhere. Having her this close to him sent electric currents all throughout his body, their faces were inches apart as they stared into one another’s eyes. “Betts.” He started feeling his head move forward. Betty found herself perching her lips to kiss him when she came to her senses. 

“Wait.” She pushed him gently off of her and situated herself back on her feet. “Did Jughead tell you?” She wiped her hands on her jeans palms sweating from the intense moment between them. “Uh-yeah he did.” Archie looked down at his chucks. “Then you know that we’re together.” She continued on breaking Archie’s heart a little bit more with each word. Betty didn’t like how Archie was acting, he was the one who rejected her. “Arch?” She tried. Archie couldn’t look at her because if he did she’d see, and even though it killed him that she was with Jughead he saw that she was happy and who was he to take that away from her? “I’m happy for you guys.” He looked at her putting on his best supportive smile. Betty let out a sigh of relief then she squeezed his bicep in a soothing but platonic way. “That means so much.” As she kept her hand on him her touch didn’t feel platonic at least not to Archie. 

“Anything for you.” Betty felt her breath get taken away by his words, before she could react she heard Kevin and Veronica calling them from up ahead. 

A few days later, Jughead had been taken out of school in handcuffs, Betty and Archie who had witnessed it went down to the police station right after school to see what was going on. Jughead had been arrested for staying at the school after hours. If it weren’t for Archie calling Fred he would have been sent off to foster care since his father was currently unfit to take care of him. Fred had agreed to take Jughead in until FP could get back on his feet. 

Walking out of the police station Jughead came face to face with his father. Betty stood beside Archie and Fred as she watched on worriedly as the father and son had a heated but emotional discussion, Archie found himself stealing glances at her. Once FP walked off Betty went to Jughead’s side touching the side of his face comfortingly. Archie stood back watching on with anguish as they walked off hand in hand together. Fred put a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder seeing how torn up he was. “Why don’t you tell her how you feel son?” He asked. Archie watched as Betty smiled at Jughead. 

“Because… look how happy she is.” His voice cracked as he started off to catch up with them. Fred kept a comforting hand on the back of his neck as they walked side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up in under an hour so it might be all over the place. If you enjoyed it go ahead and leave a comment or a kudos, or if I'm lucky, both! Until next time Barchie family.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a jughead/betty or archie/veronica shipper this story isn't for you. A lot of their relationship is changed and or never happened in this story. Sorry, they will get together but will not stay together, as this is barchiedale, meaning all about #Barchie. As for all my fellow barchie fans. Hope this will tide you over until season 5! leave a kudos or/and comment if you'd like. Enjoy!


End file.
